The present invention relates to a network cabinet fitting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fitting system for openings in a top cap of a network cabinet.
Typically, network cabinets have knockouts or removable openings of various sizes to allow cables to enter and exit the cabinet. When cables are run in or out of the cabinet, air within the cabinet may escape through the openings and around the cables and adversely affect the cabinet cooling systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a network cabinet fitting system that seals around cables to reduce air leaks.